Someone's guilty
by AnaLuisaGuedes
Summary: When a little girl is found out dead in her pool, the CSI's soon start to solve the case. While every new evidence gives a clear look of how messy the family is, every member around the girl has something to hide. It will have romance. It will be rated M because of words and what everything happened.
1. 01

**( CSI is not mine. Only the idea.)**

**01. **

"Here we go again" said DB Russell, the chief. He had just arrived on the crime scene with Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes. Sara Sidle, Morgan Brody and Julie "Finn" Finley were already there.

The crime scene itself was the pool from Judith and Terry Brandshow, a couple that the company sold millions of dollars to casinos. The company? A sex shop, that was how they met each other. Casinos were now getting into this to have more customers and those ones that liked a little bit of fun during the sex could buy or rent and have fun.

The house was clean, beautiful and big. DB, Greg and Nick walked down the aisle paying attention to details of pictures, furniture and rooms. It was extremely impersonal. Just a few pictures of three kids – two boys and one girl. –

They arrived to the crime scene and saw David Phillips pulling out the little girl out of the pool. Sara was collecting evidence around the pool, Finn was in the pool and Morgan was talking to the parents with Jim Brass, who seemed not to believe that much in them.

"According to them, she is Linda Brandshow, their daughter. Only 7 years old" – Finn said when DB looked at her. "I don't know much, but Morgan is trying to get DNA. And no one knows where the two boys are"

"OK. Greg go get the fingerprint of them and collect others: Doors, windows, everything that can possible be useful, after Morgan finish it up ask her help, has too many things to look forward; Nick go check the neighbors, if they saw something or how was their relationship. "

"If it matters, I have already been in this neighborhood but it is usually calm. The only time I've been here it was a robbery that went wrong. "said Nick to his boss." Whoever did this, it is a bad guy looking for trouble".

DB looked at Nick and nodded. He knew that.

"OK, go to work. Super Dave, what can you say beside the obvious" DB said looking to David who was careful with the body.

"She died across the midnight according to the liver temperature. And it wasn't just drowning, her neck has marks of strangulation and her arms has a few marks like it was needles, maybe drugs. "

"We need to get a blood sample and send it to Henry. Thanks, " DB said and looked to Finn who was staring at the couple.

"How can they not be crying over this? " She asked DB

"When the guilty comes, emotions are not enough"

XX

After collecting DNA, Morgan was helping Greg with fingerprints. They were at the little girl's bedroom collect anything that she could possible wear, touch or used. It wasn't a seven-year-old girl room. The walls were white with a small pink detail. The bed had nothing besides a plush rabbit. Had a few ballerinas on the desk with a small mirror in the wall. Pillows on the bank next to the window and a big wardrobe.

"Are they sure that a little girl lived here?" asked Morgan to Greg. "My bedroom has more stuff than she"

"She has her own bathroom and only have some ducks, jellyfishes and things with glue in the wall. It's all White". he said collecting a brush teeth. "What is wrong with them? I looked over the other bedrooms and it's the same. White with a few details. They don't live here."

Morgan showed up on the door of the bathroom with underwear on her hands. Greg looked and pick it.

"It's not seven year old girl underwear. Maybe the mom used the bedroom for changing. But it way to weird this"

"We just need to wait a little more, journalists are going to be massive on this case. The Brandshow has enemies that no one knows for sure. "

"I just want to know where the boys are. They can be on the street for the whole night."

Xx

"So, where these two boys are? What are their names?" asked Jim to the parents.

Judith was a tall woman, with black hair and blue eyes. We could say that for her, be always good-looking was important just because she was with make-up on, a good red robe and a small heel. Terry had already gray hair and brown eyes, was really tall and was wearing a red robe just like his wife, but not as much tidy.

"Their names are Joshua and Harry Brandshow, our sons. Joshua is 14 and Harry almost 17"– said Judith looking over Linda's body. " they spend the night over a friend house, the same one because they are brothers too. When it will all end? "

"When they are done. So, Linda was all night here with you two?"

"No exactly, we were at a party at the Tangier's and we got home at 10pm. She was still wake with the nanny." Said Terry. " the name of this nanny is Anne Lucas, 22 years old, lives across the street. "

" We will check on her. "

XX

Nick was walking in the neighborhood talking to everybody possible and everyone said the same thing : The Brandshow's almost didn't live there. They were traveling all the time, so the kids were all the time in relatives houses or in some friends house.

When he was coming back to the crime scene, he saw the two boys. He asked their names and they said Harry and Joshua. They were very similiar in the height, you knew who was who only asking their names. Both had black hair and brown eyes, looked very sport and were carrying a backpack.

He talked to them very normally and explained that their little-sister had died. They cried.

XX

Sara looked at every corner of the house and found just a few pieces of evidence. Saw a foot prints and some medication empty in the garden. She came back and helped Finn with the rest of the evidence in the pool. Finn asked something about medications or needles and Sara answered her.

"I've found medications empty with no label. But not sign of needles. Maybe the killer took it or throws it away."

"I found some hair in the pool. But not much until the pool is empty, something that it won't happen thanks to the owners."

"They didn't let a tear come down"

" DB said the guilty don't let emotions come over. I kind of believe on him."

"We'd better come back to the lab. This case will be on the news soon enough to put us in danger."

XX

D.B was looking every room of the house with attention in every single detail, because he knew that in this case, details would matter more than people itself.

Pictures only from the kids. Linda was always smiling with her pushy rabbit; Joshua with a football helmet and Harry with a baseball one. Together in fields, parks or in the pool. None of the parents with them or just from them.

He saw two boys enter the house and assumed that they were Joshua and Harry. D.B wanted to know every detail about them. They talked for a while. In the middle of the conversation, D.B. asked about the pictures.

"We don't know either." – said Harry looking over the pictures. – "They say to get us around and frame it, but never as a family. And it's kind a weird because of how we are, you know, famous."

"Why the house is so big, but we don't find anything about personal things. All white and cold" - D.B asked looking to Joshua who seemed to be nervous. "Everything alright, son?"

"Yeah, it's just… Linda was the glue, I mean, with was what keep us together for so many years. By my mom, we would be, I don't know, maybe London, even somewhere in South America…But them she came and light up our world. The reason why everything in the house is impersonal is that we are never here, for the whole year. It's some seasons. Usually, we're in relatives houses even friends. My parents are all the time traveling or busy with the company. It sucks."

D.B looked at him and saw a guy with fears that just want his parents. He excused himself and went to next to the pool and found Sara and Finn talking with Nick. For the little of the conversation he got, he knew that the subject was the parents.

"It's guilty." – said Finn to Nick who didn't believe that much.

"Maybe, but how long will the fake it?"

"Until the evidence comes alive" – said Sara – "Grissom said once that people lie, evidence don't. So, let's do it. "

" We will, but I need a proof of… Greg? – he saw Greg coming out the door with Morgan with a lot of bags of evidence. – all this in the bedroom?"

"And bathroom, and everything that was touched by someone in the house." Said Morgan caring a little more of bags. "A few things don't match at all. We think that a lot of things might be happening in here, and no one knows."

"Good theory." – said Nick.

"Well, we will only know at the lab. But I want someone with an eye over this family. Something doesn't feel right in here." Said D.B looking at the parents.

Something was, for sure, wrong, but who could they proof ? They would try, no mater what.


	2. 02

**(First, I have to say thank you for everyone who has visited here. I got two reviews (thank you, thank you 3) and I am really excited about this fanfiction. It's not going to take long chapters but if you keep reading it, I would be so happy)**

**02.**

They arrived at the lab, and tons of journalists were asking about the case. It wasn't that much and D.B with Jim were trying to keep it down saying that the case is in the beginning so not much was about to say.

Hodges was a lot of things just as Henry and Mandy. Small things would be matter.

"Look, I am just saying that maybe the parents are guilty in a way." – said Finn again to Nick. They were walking to see Hodges.

" I understand that, but what if they are just choked? You know, it's hard to see your little girl on the pool."

"I just know that Jim is trying to reach the babysitter. She will say everything about this family. Not just her but the boys too."

"This case won't be easy. Hey, Hodges. Gotta something for us?"

"The fibers that you guys collected are fabric, which one, I don't know now, but I will in a few more hours. It's messy with all this. Has cat, dog, birds things and humans, I'm trying to figure it out."

"It is something already. Thanks" – said Finn walking away. Nick followed her. They were talking to DB.

**Xx**

Morgan was on the break room eating chocolates and watching TV. All about the case, to be exactly, She was getting tired of it.

Sara enter in with a paper on her hand. She gave it to Morgan to read it.

"Judy Logan, as known as Judy Brandshaw, worked on a pole dance studio before to do the sex shop thing. They made a contract to be partners, but it says they felt in love. I doubt, just because she was arrested with her boyfriend at the time – Daniel Grender – with was at the same time that her first baby was born."

"It is the hell out of a story" – said Morgan. "Here says that they are just married in paper. Maybe we need found out about the ex-boyfriend too."

"I found – she turned the page – he died almost 16 years ago by drugs."

"Why I don't believe in that?"

**XX**

D.B was in the interrogation room with Anne Lucas. The 22 years old girl was medium high, thin, blond hair and big blue eyes. She was with the hair on a ponytail and she was wearing a blue dress. She was drinking the glass of water really quick.

Jim asked him to come over the interrogation and they begin to ask her.

"Hello, Anne. Hope you are alright."- D.B said politely

"No at all. My little girl is dead. The boys will be with no one now." – Anne was tearing up. " Linda was the glue of that place, the only thing that kept them together for so long."

"What do you mean?" – asked Jim serious

"Until she was born, they were almost splitting up. And then she came, and bought up light. The boys were happy again and the Brandshaw're a family again."

"They were fighting?"- asked D.B.

"These days? Like hell. Everything was a fight even if it was the money to the kids. The boys could be out but Linda don't. She stayed with me like all the time crying. "

"Do you know anything about Daniel Grender?"- Jim asked this time.

"It's familiar, but I don't remember the face. "

"Thanks, I hope we can trust in you if we needed again" – asked D.B. with a smile. She nodded.

**XX**

"Wait, are you saying that they…"

" …aren't her parents, yeah. I mean, she is but he is not. And the same is with the boys, one of them is the parent the other not. "- said Henry to Greg who was checking once again the paper. " I did it like four times and all the same result. "

"How is that possible?"

" I don't know. You are the CSI here." – Greg looked at Henry with a freeze eye.

**Xx**

DB was believing, better, no one wasn't believing in what Greg was saying. It was too much to get in. Maybe it would explain half of the questions maybe it would create more question – and that was happening.

"They cheating on each other?" – that was the only question that came out. Finn said it looking at the papers. – "So they had a fictional love?"

"I guess they like each other, but the dig is too deep" – said Nick finally drinking his coffee.-

"We need to bring them" – said Sara- "They need to explain this to us before something happen."

"Maybe it wasn't guilty after all"- said D.B. – "Maybe it was too much too process".

D.B said to Sara and Nick to check the neighborhood again. Maybe the video cameras had something this time, just like he said. Finn would be talking to Archie and Mandy to see anything helpful. Greg and Morgan with him would be trying to understand the crime scene.

**XX**

"Are you sure, sir? Nothing?" – said Nick looking at the man with no hair and a white bear.

" Yeah. You know they weren't here all the time, so was hard to hear something. Even more if your granddaughter is in the house making noise with all the toys you ever gave to her"

"Thank you, sir"- said Sara.

They walked a little more when they found a few boys around the house. They were with some candles and seemed to be like 17 years old. Not far from there, Joshua and Harry were walking and stopped at the moment they saw the boys.

"What the hell?"- said Nick walking . " Hey!" – the boys looked and one nodded. "what are you guys doing?"

"Praying for Linda, sir."- said the boy. "My name is George Loop and I am friend of Joshua. "

"Liar! You all wanted my family dead JUST because of the issues. Praying? YOU ARE SENDING US TO HELL"- said Joshua angrily. Nick stopped him to slap George on the face. "Get out of my house, you prayers of hell".

"Linda was the only salvation for you and your family. "- said another boy.

"Linda might be but we don't want you guys here, Trevor. We don't need peed or anything. We are with pain enough" – said Harry blowing the candles out.

"You guys, go away, now!" – said Sara. "And you guys will go with us to the police station. We need to be clear in something just like your parents."


End file.
